Un sueño hecho realidad
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Matsuri tiene fantasías sexuales con su sensei, Gaara del Desierto... pero pronto sus fantasías podrían quizá hacerse realidad. Fic con contenido lemmon, ONE SHOOT


- Matsuri, no estás prestando atención.

La alumna recibió enseguida un codazo de su compañero más cercano y miró al frente, nerviosa. Era verdad que desde hacía un rato había perdido el hilo y se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero, no podía evitarlo... cada día la atracción que sentía por su profesor era más y más evidente, era algo que no podía evitar. Hasta el punto de dejar su mirada clavada en él sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

- Veamos cuánto has progresado. Ven aquí y atácame con todas tus fuerzas, como si tu vida dependiese de ello – indicó Gaara con su gesto habitual de seriedad.

Torpemente Matsuri se hizo paso a través del resto de los alumnos y se puso frente a Gaara. Las piernas la temblaban. En el patio de la escuela comenzó a levantarse un viento horrible y era ya muy tarde, hacía ya rato que tenía que haber terminado la clase. Pero Gaara era muy estricto en sus clases, quizá demasiado. La alumna sacó del bolsillo su jouhyou y se puso en guardia. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

- Lo tienes cogido al revés – indicó secamente Gaara.

Todos los alumnos rieron mientras Matsuri miraba el arma en su mano, la cual efectivamente, no había cogido bien. Al ver que todos reían y que ya era tarde, Gaara decidió dar por finalizada la clase.

- Está bien, podéis iros.

Uno a uno, todos los alumnos se fueron marchando menos Matsuri, que se quedó clavada en su sitio mirando su arma en la mano, abstraída. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Gaara la habló estando a su lado.

- Se que te ocurre algo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – ahora el gesto del maestro parecía más amable.

Matsuri dio un respingo del susto que le había dado y se puso roja como un tomate. Mirando hacia otro lado, la chica susurró un débil "Bueno, yo...".

- Ven conmigo – la cortó Gaara.

Profesor y alumna se metieron en el interior del edificio y anduvieron por largos pasillos hasta que entraron por una puerta. Ya era casi de noche y los últimos rayos de luz asomaban por las ventanas. El viento silbaba con furia. Se encontraban solos en lo que parecían ser los baños. Gaara se volvió hacia Matsuri y la miró fijamente con semblante serio.

- Se qué es lo que te ocurre, Matsuri. Y ya deberías saber que un ninja jamás debe mostrar... sus emociones.

La pobre Matsuri temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba muy avergonzada y no sabía qué decir. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Gaara habló de nuevo.

- Desnúdate.

- ¿Na... ni? – Matsuri retrocedió un paso.

- Ya me has oído.

Pero la aspirante a ninja estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía mover un músculo de los nervios que tenía. Vio como Gaara se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura y se acercó a su oído. Matsuri sólo podía percibir el aliento de Gaara mientras este la susurraba en tono grave.

- Te he visto, Matsuri... se lo que haces continuamente cada noche, de cada día, al acostarte... Es un impulso que no puedes evitar. Veo como estás sola, en tu cuarto, y de repente... te veo gemir de placer, sola en tu cama, mientras susurras mi nombre... un día... tras otro.

Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron el rostro de Matsuri, sus labios estaban secos, el corazón la palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho. Su maestro la había estado espiando.

- Pero no te preocupes, Matsuri... – continuó Gaara – esos sueños, esas fantasías... ahora sólo serán un vago recuerdo, ya que vamos a hacerlas realidad, aquí y ahora. Entonces, Gaara introdujo su lengua en el oído de Matsuri mientras resoplaba.

- Ga... Gaara-sensei... – susurró Matsuri mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

El maestro dejó de lamer la oreja y no se separó de Matsuri. La agarró con más firmeza por la cintura atrayéndole más hacia él. Aún en tono más bajo la chica pudo oír lo que su sensei la dijo a continuación.

- Ahora... se buena chica y desnúdate.

Dicho esto la soltó y tranquilamente se dispuso a coger una toalla de un armario cercano, cogiendo una y lanzándosela a Matsuri. Luego cogió otra para él mismo.

- Te esperaré fuera.

La chica vio como Gaara se dirigía con su toalla hacia los baños termales que se encontraban al aire libre. Ella se quedó un instante petrificada, con la toalla en la mano, mirándola y sin saber qué hacer. Podía haber salido corriendo si hubiese querido, pero... no pudo. Intentó armarse de valor, se secó las lágrimas de la cara y respiró profundamente para a continuación, desvestirse y ponerse la toalla. "Es real", se repitió constantemente en su cabeza, "es real"... "es real"...

Cuando Matsuri abrió la puerta para salir al exterior, Gaara se encontraba dentro del agua con los ojos cerrados. Anduvo un par de pasos y vio en el suelo una toalla. Ya no hacía viento y la noche estaba muy tranquila, no haciendo tampoco mucho frío, más bien al contrario, ahora soplaba una brisa suave algo cálida.

De repente Gaara abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Matsuri se sujetaba firmemente la toalla, tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarla contra su cuerpo.

- Tranquila, aún no me he comido a nadie.

El "humor" de Gaara era siempre negro y sarcástico, pero funcionaba. Una extraña fuerza empujó a Matsuri a dejar caer su toalla, pero mantuvo los brazos delante de ella mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas, por vergüenza. Entonces Matsuri vio como Gaara hizo una mueca de sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía demoníaca y perversa. Y es que a pesar de su juventud, Matsuri tenía ya cuerpo de una joven desarrollada. Ella sabía que era la más alta de su clase, que había sido la primera en crecer, en formarse, y lo ocultaba siempre con sus ropas amplias para disimularlo.

De pronto, Matsuri sintió que algo tiraba de sus muñecas hacia los lados, obligándola a separar los brazos de su cuerpo, dejando así su pecho al descubierto. Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

Gaara vio con satisfacción el cuerpo desnudo de su alumna y no pudo evitar la erección. Hizo un gesto y retiró la arena que apresaba las muñecas de Matsuri. Esta se metió entonces despacio en el agua, y al sentir el calor en su piel, se relajó un poco. Enseguida sintió las manos de Gaara que se aferraron a su cintura y la instó a que se sentase sobre sus rodillas.

Al sentir el contacto con la piel de su sensei, Matsuri se estremeció y no pudo evitar preguntar casi en un débil susurro:

- Esto... ¿es real?

Pero Gaara no respondió, la silenció con un beso mientras sus manos recorrían casi de una forma frenética la piel de la chica hasta alcanzar sus senos.

- Mmmmmh... Mat-su-ri... – dijo lenta y gravemente.

- Gaara-sensei...

En aquel momento, se levantó de nuevo un poco de viento, pero ninguno de los dos lo percibió. Al cabo de poco rato y sin previo aviso, Gaara se puso de pie y cogió a Matsuri para cargar con ella, como si fuese un saco de patatas, saliendo del agua con la chica al hombro. Recogió las toallas del suelo sin decir nada y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su alumna, entró en el interior y llegó a otra habitación que estaba en penumbra. Gaara dejó a Matsuri sobre una gran cama de dosel y la dio la espalda buscando algo en un armario.

- Te... tengo mucho frío – dijo Matsuri que estaba completamente desnuda y mojada.

- Muy pronto no lo tendrás – respondió Gaara sin mirarla. Al parecer ya encontró lo que estaba buscando y se dio la vuelta. Tenía un Jouhyou en la mano y se lo lanzó a su alumna para que lo cogiese.

- Ya sabes como utilizarlo – indicó Gaara con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, y se cruzó de brazos.

En un primer momento, Matsuri no supo qué hacer, desde luego tenía un sensei totalmente imprevisible. Miró el arma con la que tanto había entrenado y posteriormente a su maestro que estaba en mitad de la habitación, de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Entre los dos habría una distancia de 4 o 5 metros. Matsuri se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y lanzó su arma contra Gaara con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el maestro no se dejó impresionar y dejó que su alumna le atrapase. El arma se había enrollado alrededor de su cintura. Matsuri comenzó a tirar de ella y Gaara avanzó despacio hacia la cama.

- ¿Ves como sabes hacerlo bien? Solo necesitabas un poco de motivación, eso es todo – iba diciendo Gaara conforme avanzaba hacia la cama. Y una vez que llegó ante Matsuri, se dejó caer a su lado. – Ahora, yo soy tu presa, Matsuri... y por haberlo hecho bien, voy a... recompensarte. Ven.

La alumna se acercó aún más mientras que Gaara se liberaba del arma que le tenía sujeto para, posteriormente acercarse también al cuerpo aún mojado de Matsuri. Esta temblaba sin poder evitarlo, por el frío y también por la vergüenza que sentía. El corazón la latía a mil por hora y procuraba mirar a Gaara sólo de cintura para arriba.

- Túmbate – ordenó Gaara. Pero Matsuri dudó. – Ahora no me tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

- No... – dijo Matsuri recostándose.

Su sensei se colocó encima de ella, pero sin rozarla. Gotas agua de su pelo rojizo cayeron sobre el pecho de Matsuri. Se acercó poco a poco al rostro de esta apoyando ambas manos sobre la almohada. Matsuri creía que la iba a besar en los labios, pero en lugar de eso Gaara fue de nuevo hacia su oído, al parecer era algo que le gustaba hacer. Después de introducir su lengua y lamerla el lóbulo, susurró casi imperceptiblemente:

- Quiero oírte... Matsuri. Quiero oír como gimes de placer, como cuando estabas sola en tu habitación...

Fue al instante de oírlo, cuando Matsuri sintió los cálidos dedos de Gaara hundiéndose en su entrepierna. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios. La aspirante a ninja estaba totalmente húmeda.

A los pocos segundos Matsuri sintió que Gaara le estaba rozando con su miembro toda aquella zona caliente.

- No tengas miedo... Matsuri... es lo que has estado deseando – le oyó decir justo antes de que la penetrara. La alumna no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas a la vez que gimió fuertemente.

A la vez que la embestía, Gaara lamía los pezones de su alumna con verdadera pasión. Matsuri se abrazó fuertemente a él y casi le arañó la espalda a la vez que gritó:

- ¡Gaara-sensei!

Al oír su nombre, Gaara aumentó el ritmo considerablemente, sintiéndose terriblemente excitado. Decidió dirigir entonces su chakra hacia un solo punto... así sería aún más placentero. Incluso Matsuri pudo sentirlo, sintió el fluir del chakra a través del miembro de Gaara y expandiéndose este por todo su cuerpo, proporcionándola aún más calor, más placer, un placer que no conocía límites. Los pelos de la piel se erizaban y la respiración de ambos era cada vez más entrecortada.

Enseguida, y de una forma casi violenta, Gaara obligó a Matsuri a ponerse encima de él, pero esta apenas tenía que moverse, pues su sensei la impulsaba con sus caderas con fiereza hacia arriba en cada embestida. De forma impulsiva se restregó con la mano la cicatriz de su frente y apretó los dientes impulsándola aún con más fuerza.

- Mat... su... ri... – dijo Gaara con los dientes muy apretados.

- Gaa... ¡Gaara-sensei!

- ¡Matsuri!

- Aaaaaah... ¡Gaara-sensei!

Gaara cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos, el blanco de sus ojos ya no estaba, en su lugar tenía el fondo de un color negro azabache y sus pupilas tenían una tonalidad amarilla con forma estrellada. Sus gemidos fueron más fuertes y se asemejaban más a los de una bestia en plena época de celo. Pero Matsuri no parecía percatarse de este cambio, jadeaba sin descanso a lomos de lo que sin lugar a dudas, era ya la encarnación de arena, Shukaku. Matsuri sintió una fuerza sobrehumana debajo de ella, y sintió que se elevaba en el aire. Gaara se había puesto en pie sobre la cama, y arqueando su espalda continuaba embistiendo a su alumna aún más rápido, mostrando unos grandes colmillos, babeante. La transformación no era del todo completa, pero Matsuri estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verle. La cama comenzó a temblar sobre el suelo. Gaara parecía a punto de perder el control, pero antes de que eso sucediese... Matsuri gritó el nombre de su sensei aún más fuerte y se sujetó los pechos con ambas manos. En ese momento, todo el ambiente pareció enmudecer y Matsuri arañó sin querer el costado de Gaara al sentir aquel placer estallar dentro de ella. A su vez, el sensei sintió como se corría dentro del pequeño cuerpo de su alumna. Ahora sus ojos habían cambiado a su verde pálido habitual. Sudaba considerablemente y se dejó caer en la cama junto con Matsuri, la cual continuaba jadeando.

- La próxima vez... intenta... cortarte las uñas... – dijo Gaara entre jadeos de cansancio y llevándose la mano al costado, donde tenía tres arañazos claramente definidos.

- La próxima vez... intenta dominar "eso" que habita en tu interior... – replicó Matsuri intentando recuperar el aliento – Ahora entiendo por qué todos te llaman el Arma definitiva.

Gaara sonrió con malicia, pero posteriormente soltó una risotada que parecía siniestra. Eso le había hecho gracia, y que él recuerde, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de reírse.

Al día siguiente, a Matsuri la dolía la cabeza. Se dirigió con su arma hacia el patio, para su entrenamiento habitual. Al ver allí a su sensei con el resto de sus alumnos, las piernas la temblaron. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, como siempre, todo un producto de su imaginación. Pero pronto Gaara la vio venir, hizo una mueca de sonrisa y se puso la mano en el costado...


End file.
